When The Past Comes Back
by Aprilrose1990
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester return to a town they haven't had anything to do with in almost two years. When a young woman confronts them, they're thrown into the past. Whose this girl that seems to hate Dean so much? Can they save her while trying to banish the yellow eyed demon and uncover the mysteries of the past in this town? Rating will probably go up in later chapters.
1. Reunited

A/N: Ok so, I don't own Supernatural, even though I wouldn't mind if I did. But sadly no. The only characters I own are Shannah and her son, and anyone you may not recognize. This does not follow the seasons at all. This is just for my enjoyment of the show.

Against her better judgment, she looked out the window when she heard the thunder rumble. The way the lightening lit up the sky made the night look ominous. She cringed when the thunder rumbled again, closer this time. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and turned back to look at the crib in the middle of the room. Her little boy was asleep, completely oblivious to the storm raging outside, causing her to smile. She walked over to the crib and looked down at her sleeping angel, so much like his father, even at the young age of almost six months. She shook her head, trying to get him out of her head. She heard another boom, this one not sounding anything like thunder, and rushed over to the window. The boom was followed by screaming and her heart sank. She looked out the window and saw a house in flames just a few houses up from her own. The Baker family stood on the side walk, Mr. and Mrs. Baker holding each other, their cat and dog at their feet and their six month old daughter cradled in Mrs. Baker's arms.

She had always liked the Bakers and, against her better judgment, she slipped out of the nursery and down the hall to her bedroom, where she slid on her jacket and shoes. She reached over on her bedside table and grabbed her hat. She tip toed back into the nursery and grabbed the monitor, slipping it in her pocket and heading back out of the nursery, to the front door. She pulled it open and peered out.

She didn't see them when she was up in the nursery, staring out the window, but she saw them now. Two men both dressed in black, standing slightly behind the Bakers, whispering to each other. She watched as Mrs. Baker turned and gently hugged each of the men, Mr. Baker offering handshakes. She watched as the men returned the hug and handshake, offering the Bakers' a smile. She straightened her collar and trudged down the side walk, stopping just short of the four. The Baker's chiweenie, Ruby, spotted her first and ran over, yipping happily. The four turned to look at her as she straightened back up.

She caught the gaze, the look and the emotion in their eyes. _It can't be. _She thought, looking back and forth between the two. _There's no way its them. They're not here. Not again. I'm just imagining things—_she stopped her mental rant midsentence when she looked to her left and saw the inevitable and unforgettable Impala. Her hand flew to her forehead and she closed her eyes, feeling her face visibly drain of color as the unmistakable feel of nausea swept through her. She fought to steady her breathing and as her heart rate finally slowed down, she suddenly realized who she was standing face to face with.

She put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow, her voice sour when she spoke. "Well, well. Sam and Dean Winchester. Back in town."

"Shannah?!" Sam asked, his eyes wide as he took her in. She nodded, keeping her eyes on Sam and refusing to look at Dean. That would have been the biggest mistake she could have made. After all, meeting Dean's gaze in the first place was the biggest mistake she had ever made to begin with.

"Hey Sammy. What're you doin back in town?" She asked, attempting to keep her voice mutual while she was shaking on the inside. Sam, still stunned, swung his eyes towards Dean and Shannah's own followed his. Dean had frozen, his expression blank, looking like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Bathed in the light of the fire, Dean Winchester did not look anything like the calm, cool and collected guy he was almost two years ago.

"We're, uh, on a job." Dean managed to stammer. At the sound of distress in his voice, Sam's eyebrows shot up and he looked at Shannah, who has busy staring Dean down. As they stared at each other, Sam wracked his brain, trying to figure out if anything in particular had happened the last time they were in town to make Shannah hate them so much. No, scratch that. She didn't seem to mind Sam so much, but she seemed to hate Dean.

"I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure I asked Sam. Not you." She snapped at Dean, her voice like ice. Sam shivered and took an involuntary step away from Dean, who crossed his arms and fixed her with his patented raised eyebrow smirk.

"Well then, I don't know what to tell you, _sweetheart. _We're here on a job and for some reason Sammy's been completely rendered speechless like an idiot, so I'm the one who had to speak up." He paused and looked her up and down. "You look good, Shannah." He added a half a second later. Shannah cringed and fake gagged.

"First of all, _Don't _call me sweetheart. We went over this the last time you were in town. Second of all, _Don't _stand there and compliment me like we're old friends. We're _not. _As a matter of fact, you're the _last person _I ever wanted to see again, Dean Winchester." She spit at him, her words dripping with acid. Dean stared at her, slightly surprised, since all the girls fell for his compliments and witty charm. He wasn't used to one fighting back, side stepping his wit and good looks. He glanced at Sam, who shrugged his shoulders, and looked back at Shannah. "Wait a minute. Did you guys say you're-on a job?" She asked, almost as an afterthought. Dean smirked.

"I wondered when you were gonna catch that sweetheart." He responded. She shot him a hateful look.

"I told you not to call me that." She said coolly. "What kind of job?" She asked, turning her attention back to Sam, completely ignoring Dean, who stuck his tongue out at her. "I saw that." She said, not taking her eyes off Sam. She could feel the confusion rolling off him as she smirked.

"We're after the demon. And we tracked him here." Sam told her. Her eyes widened and a million thoughts started running through her mind. One in particular, which she voiced.

"The demon? You mean the 'yellow-eyed son of a bitch'? He's still out there and the great and powerful Dean Winchester ain't found and destroyed him yet? I must say, I'm surprised." She put a her hands over her heart and faked like she was passing out. Dean raised an eyebrow as Sam fought a chuckle.

"Yeah, well, things are tough. You know what the world's like out there." He told her. Shannah's eyebrows shot up, then she narrowed her eyes into dangerous, hateful slits.

"No, as a matter of fact, I don't know what the world is like, Dean. I haven't been out of this town in who knows how long, but God only knows that I would like to. I would give anything to broaden my horizons and see what the world is really like out there without havin someone tell me they're gonna show me, then run off and leave me deserted!" Sam froze and looked back and forth between the two. Dean, for once in his life, was rendered speechless.

"Yes, Shannah. That demon." Sam said, trying to ease the tension and change the subject. "Shannah, you don't happen to have a baby, do you?" Shannah froze, her eyes filling with terror.

"Um, yeah. I do, actually. His name's D.J." She said. Sam tilted his head a little and bit his lip.

"How old is he?" He asked. This time, Shannah bit her lip and looked down.

"Six months old. Tomorrow." She mumbled, then jerked her head up to look at the brothers when she heard the small noise they each made. She looked back and forth between them, her eyes resting on Sam once again. As she looked into his eyes, she remembered the story he told her when they first met and her blood suddenly ran cold. "Oh, Sam no! You don't think-?" She asked, panic evident in her voice now.

"It's possible." Sam told her in a low voice. She let out a low, strangled sound and Sam reached out to put an arm around her, but she pulled away.

"That's why we're probably gonna need to stay with you, sweetheart." Dean added. She swung around to look at him, her eyes wild, her body shaking.

"No. There's _no way_ I'm letting you in my house. _Again. _Sam's not an issue. Sam can stay as long as he wants, but I don't want you anywhere near me, my house or my son." She spat. Dean raised an eyebrow and stuffed his hands in his coat pockets.

"Look sweetheart, you don't have a choice here. Either you let us stay with you, or your son could die. Well, you both could, actually." He said matter of factly. Sam jabbed him in the ribs and Dean flinched but shrugged it off.

"You have _got _to be kidding me." Shannah muttered, shaking her head.

A/N: Dun dun dun! So who is this mystery girl that seems to hate Dean so much? What's up with this town and this mysterious baby? Stay tuned to find out! Also, this is my first real fan fic so please be nice and R&R. And one last thing, I'm always open to suggestions on ideas for how this thing should go. So please feel free and I'll give you a shout out at the beginning of each chapter!


	2. God Help MeHe's Yours

A/U: Hey guys! Sorry its been so long! I hope you didn't give up hope. I got distracted with my other ones and completely forgot. But here it is, chapter two. I hope its as good as what you were you waiting for.

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Winchesters

Shannah stared at the boys, her eyes narrowed into hateful slits. She glanced at Sam, then back to Dean, her face flushing with something the boys couldn't quite place. "I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right." Sam and Dean exchanged looks and Dean smirked at her, causing her eyes to turn to ice.

"Oh, you heard me just fine." Dean responded. Shannah clenched her teeth, her jaw muscles flexing as she stared at him. Everything she had ever hated about Dean Winchester came flooding back. She closed her eyes and sucked in a sharp breath, letting it out slowly. She pointed at Dean.

"Don't look at me like that." She snapped, causing Sam to raise his eyebrows as he looked back and forth between the two. "Can't you find a motel room or something?" She asked. Sam gave her a helpless look, glanced at Dean, who had his lips pursed and his eyes narrowed.

"Nah, you'd like that too much." Dean responded. Shannah crossed her arms, her eyes burning into his. Sam sighed and nudged Dean with his elbow.

"Dean, you're not helping." He told his brother. Shannah scoffed and Dean narrowed her eyes.

"Does he ever?" She asked, causing Sam to chuckle. Dean gave her a cold, hateful glare, which she responded to with a smile.

"Can we stay with you? I know you don't want Dean anywhere around-." Sam started to say but Dean broke in and cut him off.

"But we might be the only chance you have at keeping your baby alive." Dean said smugly. The boys watched as Shannah paled, knowing Dean was right. She had come this far in protecting her baby boy, sacrificed everything just to keep him safe, and she wasn't going to stop now, even if it meant letting Dean Winchester back into her life.

"I-," She paused and looked back and forth between Sam and Dean. She started to slowly shake his head. "Guess I really don't have a choice, do I?" She asked Sam, who gave her a sad look.

"I'm sorry, Shannah, but you really don't." He told her. She closed her eyes and looked up at the starry night sky, releasing a rough, jagged sigh.

She looked at Dean, her eyes filling with tears as her face suddenly darkened. "Alright, I guess there aint much else I can do." She sighed and spun on her heal, casting a sad look at her house, eying the window of her son's nursery. She took a couple steps, then turned and motioned for Sam and Dean to follow her. They exchanged looks and fell into step behind her.

"This is a nice place. Cozy, warm, lived in." Sam said, looking around as they walked through the house, sounding and looking impressed. Shannah gave him a small smile as she led them up the stairs.

"You're definitely doing a lot better for yourself than you were the last time we were here." Dean said, looking around. Shannah stopped at the top of the stairs, spinning on Dean, her eyes narrowed.

What do you remember about the last time you were here? I had a baby and I did what I had to do." She snapped at him, her eyes cold and her voice dripping ice. Sam raised his eyebrows and flashed Dean a confused look, but Dean just brushed it off, not even having the decency to look ashamed.

"And you did good, Shannah. You really did." Sam told her. The ice vanished from her eyes as she swung her eyes towards Sam.

"Thanks, Sammy." She turned and took a couple more steps before stopping and turning to them again. "You guys can fight over who stays where, but these are your rooms." She said, motioning to two open doors that were side by side. "You should have everything you need. If you need anything, just let me know and I'll be glad to get it for you."

"Thanks, and I do need something, actually." Shannah groaned and looked at him. "Where's the nursery?" Shannah gave him another cold look, one that would have froze anyone else down to their toes. But not Dean Winchester. Oh no, Dean had seen every look possible and nothing phased him anymore. "What? We're here to keep your baby alive, I think the whereabouts of the nursery is essential.

Shannah closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing. "God, I hate it when you're right. Come on." She led them down the hall in the opposite direction of their rooms. She paused outside the door and looked at them, then took a deep breath and opened the door. They stepped inside and Sam whistled.

"Frogs, nice touch." He said with a grin. Dean scoffed and Shannah shot him a glare, then turned to Sam and smiled.

"Thanks. I'm hoping he'll inherit my love of frogs, as opposed to anything he could inherit from his father." She said in a cold voice. As they continued towards the crib, she became nervous and fidgety, which went unnoticed by the brothers.

"He's adorable. Looks just like you." Sam responded. Shannah half smiled, a sad smile, and looked down at the baby in the crib, sleeping contentedly.

"Thanks, Sammy. But everyone says he doesn't look anything like me." She said sadly, glancing at Dean, who was busy staring at the sleeping baby.

"They're right. He doesn't look like you really. Whose his dad?" Dean asked.

She sighed and bit her lip, then looked towards the window. "God help me but…he's yours." The boys froze and exchanged looks, then stared at her. Dean's eyes were wide and he looked like a deer caught in the headlines.

"No way! But you two…" He paused and looked down at the baby and then looked back at Shannah. "Is that why-."

"I hate Dean so much? You betcha." She paused. "Among other things." She looked at Dean and crossed her arms. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" She asked.

"I…have a kid?" He stuttered. Sam groaned, not quite sure what to say about his brothers idiocy.

She nodded and placed her hands on her hips. "Not that it'll matter once you leave again." Dean flinched, but didn't say anything. His mouth was so dry, it felt like he was in the desert without a glass of water.

"Shannah-." Sam started, but she raised her hand and he stopped.

"I don't wanna talk about that right now. I'm tired and angry and a lot of things right now and I'm bound to say something I'll regret." She lowered her hand and jerked her head towards the door, shooing them out and closing the door behind her.

Well, here it is. The latest chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave your comments and let me know. Also, I'm still up to suggestions as well. Chapter 3 will be up soon.


	3. Trouble

Dean laid in bed, wide awake, staring at the ceiling as Shannah's new sunk in. I have a son. _I _have a son. How could this even happen? I can't even remember…" He broke off when there was a knock on the door. "Dean?" Sam's voice sounded through the door. There was nothing but silence on the other side of the door. He knocked again. "Dean, Shannah's making breakfast."

Dean looked at the clock and groaned. He threw off the blanket and swung his feet to the ground, sitting there for a minute before he pushed himself off the bed and started pulling on clothes. He opened the door as he was shoving his arm into the shirt. "I'm not hungry, Sam. I'm going to the nursery to set up for tonight." He reached over and grabbed the duffel bag that was on the floor, then headed down the hall. Sam watched him go, shook his head and then started down the stairs to the kitchen.

Shannah looked up when Sam walked into the kitchen. She looked at him for a minute before looking back down at the food in the skillet. "Where's Dean?" She asked casually. Wondering why she had even asked.

"Up in the nursery." Shannah gave him a horrified look, her eyes wide with terror. "He's setting up for tonight." Shannah made an "o" shape with her mouth and didn't respond. She flipped the pancake and remained silent.

Dean walked into the kitchen a second later, avoiding Shannah's eyes. "Everything's set." His voice was mechanical and his eyes were dull. Sam watched as Dean and Shannah avoided each other at all costs, feeling more and more uncomfortable as the tension in the room grew.

"So, uh, breakfast?" He finally asked, clearing his throat. Shannah put the last pancake on the plate and started carrying the food over to the table, still avoiding any contact with Dean. As Dean and Sam started to eat, Shannah went back over to the counter to finish pouring the coffee that had just finished brewing.

The boys heard a gasp and both paused with their forks half way to their mouths. Shannah turned and they saw the blood pouring out of her mouth. She raised a hand and touched the blood as Sam jumped to his feet while Dean sat there, staring blankly.

Sam grabbed a rag and slowly laid Shannah on the floor, wiping at the blood flowing from her mouth. She closed and whispered, "DJ." About the time Dean snapped back to reality and shot from the room. They heard his footsteps pounding up the stairs as Sam lifted her into his arms and hurried out the front door.


End file.
